


refresh

by blazeofglory



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Homophobic Language, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-15 18:05:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19300978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blazeofglory/pseuds/blazeofglory
Summary: The Umbrella Academy has their first live interview and the reviews are in: peoplereallydon't like that Séance kid.





	refresh

**Author's Note:**

> kink meme prompt: Klaus craves attention and lives for the limelight. He does whatever he can to be noticed. The problem with seeking attention is you don’t get to choose people’s reactions to you. I want Klaus finding out either via online or face to face interaction people dislike The Seance. Can be homophobic comments or jealous girls who hate how pretty he is. Just give me that premium Klaus whump good shit.

With shaking fingers, Klaus hits refresh, and he watches all the new comments pour in. There are so _many_ of them. An hour ago, he was so excited about what people had to say-- after all, this was their first real interview, it was a huge deal! People could finally get glimpses of their real personalities now, and Klaus had been so sure that the Umbrella Academy fans were going to love him.

But they don’t love him.

There are over a thousand comments on the video already, and it’s only been an hour. Klaus knows that he should stop reading them, he should close the page, he should try to stop thinking about all of these anonymous people that _hate_ him, but he can’t. He can’t tear his eyes away from the screen.

He hits refresh again.

[9:15] _shoulda known the seance was a faggot, listen to his fucking voice_

Refresh.

[9:16] _yikes, that kid actually thinks hes being charming…… #cringe_

Refresh.

[9:17] _aw the seance is just a dumb bimbo, dont b so mean_  

Refresh. 

[9:18] _lmao faggot_

Refresh.

[9:19] _look at that pussy ass little bitch, what a fucking attention whore_

Refresh.

[9:20] _guess he’s making up for having the lamest power by being the most annoying_

Refresh.

[9:21] _faggot_

“Klaus?”

Klaus looks up from his laptop, blinking away the tears in his eyes, to see Ben standing in his doorway, a concerned look on his face. Klaus looks at the screen one last time, then closes the laptop and sets it aside. 

“Did you see what they’re saying?” Klaus asks quietly, and Ben’s frown is answer enough. He comes into the room and closes the door behind him, then takes a seat next to Klaus in bed, their shoulders bumping together. 

“They’re just bullies,” Ben says eventually. 

“They hate me,” Klaus replies with a tired sigh. He should’ve expected this, he realizes now. After all, pretty much everyone hates him-- Dad certainly does, and Ben is the only sibling who even seems to tolerate him. Everyone else is always complaining that Klaus is too loud, too messy, too wild, too stupid. He’d just hoped that, somehow, there were still Umbrella Academy fans who might like him.

Stupid.

“Klaus--”

“I wanna be alone,” Klaus cuts in, and Ben falls quiet immediately. Klaus watches the look on Ben’s face flicker between concern and irritation as Ben stands up. 

“I’ll be in my room if you wanna talk,” Ben says softly, which is sweet. “Don’t do anything stupid, okay?” 

That’s less sweet.

“Get out,” Klaus replies, and Ben does.

Once Klaus is alone again, the door firmly shut behind Ben, he lets the tears finally fall. His hands are still shaking when he grabs his laptop again, opens it, and hits refresh.

[9:30] _what an idiot_

Refresh.

[9:31] _why is the seance even IN the umbrella academy? he’s useless lmao_

Refresh.

[9:32] _what a faggot_

Refresh.

[9:33] _faggot_

Refresh. 

[9:34] _faggot_

Refresh.

[9:35] _faggot_

Refresh.

[9:36] _faggot_

Klaus roots around under his bed for a half-finished bottle of vodka that he stole a few days ago. He twists the cap off and sniffs, making a face-- god, it smells awful.

He drinks until the words on the screen are too blurry to read anymore.


End file.
